


A Drop of Blood

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Death, Kisosekai-ish, M/M, Mentions of Soara, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: The guild has been decimated; only a few of them were still facing the assassin.





	A Drop of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO how are you guys? I'm! Happy for 1358 different reasons.  
> So this is my fic for Fictober day 7: “No worries, we still have time.”  
> What? How did we go from day 3 to day 7?? Where are the other days??? Well they are in the Ensemble Stars tag so don't hesitate and take a look at them!  
> Anyway, first time focusing a work on Mamoru and Koki, I hope you'll like it!

It felt like everything was already lost. Two of them had already succumbed to the poison, and Mamoru knew he was going to be the next one. Unlike Koki, he was unable to stay calm or to slow down his cardiac rhythm - it was already a miracle that he hadn't died first, considering how panicked he had been when he had understood.

Facing them, the man in a dark red cape, hiding his face under a hood and behind a mask, was waiting. His katars were ready to strike again, anytime the two of them would feel ready for the fight.

Mamoru didn't.

It wasn't even a fight, to him. It was a slaughter. The new recruits to the guild had been killed one by one in the headquarters, protecting the four founders; and yet, the ennemy had already planned their escape. Each one of them had been hurt with a poisoned weapon. Mamoru could feel each one of his pulses burn him from the inside, his life leave him a little more every second.

He didn't want to let Kensuke and Ryota's sacrifices go to waste, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to stay conscious before it was too late. The only thing he could do was to fight back, and give Koki enough time to flee and get an antidote. As long as one of them was alive, the guild would keep going on; that was the most important point. So, breathing as deeply as he could, Mamoru walked closer to their ennemy.

"Oh, so you're the next one to die? You're all so devoted to your guild master, how cute is that?"

The peculiar shape of his mask completely changed the assassin's voice so it couldn't be recognized; but Mamoru thought it was kind of familiar. Unfortunately, he probably would never be able to know why. Without answering, he put himself in a fighting posture. Behind him, he could feel Koki's will to protest, but also the calm he was doing his best to keep, so the poison wouldn't act too quickly.

"Mamoru," he heard, "please..."

It hurt so much, yet he couldn't go back. There was nothing much he could do anymore, so he wanted to do it anyway. If his act could just give Koki even a little advantage, then he wouldn't hesitate.

"Leave," he simply said.

He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. But everything else, around him, seemed to have disappeared. It would be a handicapped for the fight, but it didn't matter. He had other advantages to compensate for it, and besides, if he was going to die, then be his heartbeat the last music that he heard.

He stroke a first time. Then a second. Both times, his opponent escaped the attack; this time, he was ready to strike back. Mamoru blocked his attack just in time, but not the next one. His arm was badly hit, yet not enough to prevent him from moving. He jumped away, quickly checking that Koki had actually fled before he'd focus on the fight again.

Koki had not fled. He was surrounded by the members of another guild, people Mamoru knew well enough, and that he hadn't expected to see there. Under the surprise, he accidentally lowered his guard, and it wasn't before he felt pain in his left leg that he became aware of it.

He bit his lower lip, and hit back as soon as he could, forgetting all pain. He needed to gain more time. If he couldn't prevent the assassin from laying a finger on his guild master, then the bit of hope he still had would be wasted. He'd die later, when his opponent was lying cold on the ground, and the poison had filled it role.

The other one was stronger than him; he was even stronger than Ken or Ryo. Koki would be the only one who could survive him, if he weren't in such a state. Right now, unless the other guild was quick enough, they were all dead. Mamoru kept looking for forces he didn't even know he was capable of. It didn't matter that his ears couldn't hear much, as long as his body kept going faster, and his attacks stronger.

He felt like he was burning with rage, but knew that was the poison. _I don't care,_ he kept thinking, _just a little bit more, just a few more minutes._ His time would run out eventually, he knew that. As long as it wasn't _right now_ , it didn't matter.

"Mamoru!"

_Ah, I can hear again._ He wasn't too sure what was happening around him; except that he was trying to keep fighting, but didn't know if his body actually answered. Well, that would be difficult to judge, now that his vision was turning dark. He also could feel a new kind of pain, but where was it exactly? His body seemed like nothing but a messy blob of burning pain.

"Mamoru," the voice called again, this time shaking, almost sobbing.

He could barely feel people touching him, moving him. Afar, he could hear a fight go on, and when he tried to talk, something warm and liquid prevented him from doing so.

"No worries," another voice said, "We still have time."

For some reason, the statement made Mamoru smile. He was glad to have heard these words before losing consciousness, no matter what they actually meant.

*

He could feel pain. Not just "pain", _excruciating_ pain. Coming from everywhere in his body, from every single inch of his whole being. He was cold, but when he tried to move his fingers, the pain was so strong he couldn't stand it. Thus, he tried moving his legs instead; the result was worse. After trying a few more movements, he finally decided to open his eyes. If _that_ was painful, then he'd gladly sleep for an entire month, until everything had recovered.

The first thing he saw was dark blue eyes. He knew those by heart, for he had observed them for many, many hours in the past. Then, he noticed a smile, then blond strands of hair tickling his face. Suddenly, it was as if his body was as light as a feather, enough for him to brutally sit up.

Immediately, a pair of hands gently pushed him back down. But he didn't care: his eyes couldn't leave the face that smiled to him. He wasn't too sure what had happened, but he was pretty certain that Koki wasn't supposed to be looking at him lovingly. The last thing he remembered was the moment he was fighting against the assassin.

"Welcome back," Koki greeted.

The burning than pained him the last time he was moving had been replaced with a comforting warmth; everything around him looked calm and safe, which was completely opposed to what was going on the last time his eyes were open.

"Ko," he greeted back, "what happened?"

The guild master simply smiled, while checking his pulse. Mamoru noticed the smell of food being cooked, and so did his body, according to the sound his stomach made.

"You saved us," Koki simply replied, "You fought long enough for Soara to arrive, neutralize the assassin, and bring us to safety. And here we are. I think this used to be the house of a couple of old women without any family left. They passed away some time ago."

_Sorry for taking over this house_ , Mamoru wanted to apologize, _and thank you for giving us a safe place to stay._

"What about Ken and Ryo?" he dared asking.

The answer came in the form of a silence. His gaze low, Koki explained:

"We tried everything we could, but it was too late already. We weren't even sure you would make it.

\- I see..."

_Thank you_ was the only thing he could tell them now that they had left that world. Losing such precious friends was a terrible hit for him, but he couldn't let their loss go to waste. They wouldn't have wanted the remaining members to cry over their deaths for too long, would they?

"So," he started, "What do we do, now?"

They had fled, but that didn't mean everything was over yet. What about the future? What about the little documents and treasures they had managed to save? He seemed to be the only one to wonder about it all, for the look on his guild master's face was full of certainties.

"As long as you're with me, I have hope. We can rebuild the guild and start anew. I believe that's what we owe Ken and Ryo."

Mamoru looked at him for a moment. He seemed so serious, so sure of him, and so proud at the same time that he looked gorgeous; anyone would follow a man like him, and Mamoru would be at their head.

"Then we have no time to lose," he confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not perfect and feels a little rushed but thanks for reading ♥ I'd be happy to hear your impressions on that work (I find it rushed but heh I wrote it in like two hours so how would it not be rushed)  
> And see you soon for another story! I swear I'll try not to kill anyone this time or make them suffer for too long


End file.
